


遥远的河

by Silentcloister



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom
Genre: Caesar - Freeform, M/M, Octavian - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentcloister/pseuds/Silentcloister
Summary: 虽然奥古斯都把身边的不少人逼得精神疲惫，这并不表示他自己不需要心理治疗
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	遥远的河

1.

他在一场盛大的戏剧谢幕后睁开双眼。  
他早已苍老到双腿失去支撑身体的力气，但他就站在这里，无知无觉。他身处无边黑暗，脚下也没有坚实的大地。  
他应该已经死去了。在用数十年养成习惯的语调说出最后一句台词后，他作为恺撒.奥古斯都死去了。  
“请您晚些回去天上”，贺拉斯在他的颂歌中这样说，不少罗马人相信了他将成为神，像他被奉为神的父亲那样。  
他从来不信，事实也证明了，他如今仿佛被永夜包围，这怎么可能是神的居所。  
但他也不愿被困在这里。晦暗无声，孤立无援，不知这样的状态将持续多久，这使他逐渐惶惶不安。

好在他听到了脚步由远及近，好像在空旷的大殿踏出了回声。他看见微弱的光源随脚步的声音放大，直到照出来者的样貌。  
“原来您在这里，我的恺撒。”面前的人提着船型的油灯，橘色的光摇曳在他熟悉的面容上。  
“维吉留斯？”他用略显沙哑的嗓音呼唤，“是你吗？”  
诗人的双眼如往昔平静无波，将他带离忧惧：“我想您需要一些帮助。”  
“或许吧。”他环顾四周，油灯的光亮不足以刺破包围他的黑暗，“我正身处冥府吗？”  
“如您所见，我们正在狄斯的殿堂。”维吉尔提灯的手指向某个方向，灯光听从他的指引似的延伸，照亮不远处的一颗榆树，枝干虬结，高耸不见顶端。  
“是了，所以由你来为我引路吗？毕竟诸神默许了你将这里的样子说与世人。”奥古斯都若有所思，“那么接下来，我们是否会像你诗中所写，穿过这里去到阿克隆河边，搭上卡隆的船呢？”  
“我不确定，我们可以试试看。”提灯的诗人轻盈地转身，引导他在黑暗中前行。

他不知道他们走了多久，他们尝试过各个方向，但终究会重新看到那棵榆树。他本该失去感知的身体都要疲倦了。  
诗人大概也一样，即使已经脱离生前多病躯体的影响，他还是停下来，面露难色：“我想盲目的徘徊无法帮我们离开这片迷雾。”

据说阿克隆河的艄公会带领亡灵渡河，去往深渊或乐土，前提是亡灵付得起船票钱。  
曾经的罗马元首不会贫穷到缺那一块金币，可如今他甚至找不到收钱的人。  
“您一定也听说过，阿克隆河岸的游魂吧？”维吉尔说。  
“你是说那些尸首得不到安葬的可怜人吗？”奥古斯都点头，“他们在百年后才能踏上卡隆的船。”但他确信自己已然被安放在早就搭建好的陵墓中，不同于那些迷失的魂灵。  
“如果连身躯都得不到归处，更遑论灵魂。”诗人哀叹，“可亡灵啊，真的会因躯体被安置妥当就找到去处吗。”  
“可受难或享乐，不都是渡河之后才可知的吗？”  
“那是诸神对灵魂的审判，而我说的，是灵魂自己的安宁。”诗人看向奥古斯都，“或许您只是还不愿安然渡河。”

“我想我已了无牵挂。”奥古斯都说，“有句话倒是叫贺拉斯说中了，我陪了罗马的公民们很久。”久到他熟悉的人们都先他而去，贺拉斯那家伙自己都撒手人寰，“我为了罗马尽我所能，我早就做了万全的准备来到这里。”  
他说得足够自信，不自觉地放大了声音。  
“嘘——请您小声些，这树上蛰伏着名为幻梦的精怪，他们原本沉寂无害，可有时也会同路人开些玩笑……”诗人低声提醒道。  
奥古斯都于是噤了声。他抬起头，榆树的枝丫扎根进头顶的黑暗中，有什么半透明的小家伙在其间跳跃。这无法勾起他的兴趣，事实上他再也不想见到这棵树了。他收回目光，想唤诗人再次启程，可刚刚还在身侧的维吉尔不见了，只剩那盏油灯放置在树根旁。

“您真的了无牵挂吗？”有声音从头顶响起，用着与维吉尔相似的声音，确是完全不同的语气。  
奥古斯都有些恼火了。他想他自从入了这冥府就不断被捉弄，一切不受掌控的滋味太不好受。  
“当然。”他高声回应。  
“这里游荡的亡灵中，有为生前的败仗懊恼的将领，还有不少死于条顿森林的士兵。”  
“我不懂你为何认为这能够动摇我。”奥古斯都说，“我为此懊恼过，怒号过。可罗马如今也安然无恙。”  
“这里也充斥着寻不到阿克隆河的，生前失了至亲的人们。”  
“可我的亲人，我的挚友，大概都已到了河的对岸。”  
“你已经准备好与他们相见了吗？作为被封为神的奥古斯都。”  
奥古斯都不解其意，盘旋于上空的声音也不准备与他做更多解释，他又被淹没在黑暗中。

2.

四周再次亮起来时，他正在自己的别墅，面前是他的女儿。  
“我知道，我的父亲，我知道这都是应该。”尤利娅的声音带了哭腔，“我会嫁给马尔库斯，因为你需要他是你的继任者，仅此而已。”  
他开始疑惑，他确定自己已经死去，可他如今为何会在这里听令自己头疼的女儿抱怨。

“盖乌斯。”有人叫他的名字，他回头，又看到了躺在床上面容憔悴的屋大维娅。他发现自己正坐在床边，他手上的青筋没有死去时那么突出，面容大概也不似那时苍老。他回到了他的姐姐离世那天。  
“别露出这样的表情，盖乌斯。”屋大维娅苍白的嘴唇轻轻上扬，“有时我真不知道，你是真的悲伤，还是仅仅因为现在的场合需要你表现出这样的感情。”  
他像当时一样不知如何作答，他想说我们很快就会在冥府相见了，可转眼他又回到自己的别墅中。

这一回他正与阿格里帕四目相对，他的挚友带着疲惫的笑，将一枚指环交还回他的手上。  
“我不一定要在这里，你知道的，盖乌斯。”阿格里帕转身，“我想你需要的，不过是无论我去哪里，都将为罗马倾尽一切。”  
阿格里帕离开了，他像当年那样留在原地。他不知道这些画面为何不断闪回，就像他不解回忆中的人们当时为何会说那些话。  
他努力扮演一个完美的元首。他可以故作轻松地同公民讲笑话，可以冠冕堂皇地同利维亚饰演恩爱的夫妻。他恪守着他希望人民也遵循的道德，他不觉得这是错误的。

“向来如此吗？”在冥府中不断问询的声音又响起了。  
然后，他站在那里看到身边的风景在倒退，快得迷离炫目。一切终于又定格的时候，他正在罗马宽阔的石板街道上，身边是热闹的人群。他们欢呼着，歌唱着，雀跃着挡在他的身前。他现在的个子好像变矮了些，好在凭借瘦小的身形还能从拥挤的人们漏出的缝隙间穿梭。  
他挤到前排时，四匹骏马正好行至他的面前。马车上的人正自信地俯视着人群，他头戴着桂冠，即使脸被涂得鲜红，奥古斯都——或者说现在的屋大维，还是能够轻易认出他。  
这是恺撒的凯旋式，当时的屋大维就是这样仰望着恺撒。将军说他是维纳斯的后裔，可此时此刻，他更像是来自奥林匹斯的阿波罗，并非是他被阳光照耀，那光亮本就来自恺撒身上。

3.

这当然不是屋大维与恺撒的第一次相见。早在恺撒时隔多年从高卢回归罗马时，他就站在这里。  
那时的罗马正人心惶惶，庞培离开了，有的元老跟着逃走了。人们紧闭了门窗，即使有消息传来恺撒宽赦了不少人。  
可年少的屋大维还是忍不住好奇。即使至今还未谋面，他早已听过太多关于舅公的褒扬或贬损。  
他站在人影寥落的道路边，听到了马蹄踏上坚实石板的声音，那几匹马经过他不过一瞬，只够他看清最前面男人的脸。男人的目光没有在他的身上停留，他与随行的人们很快消失在街道尽头。  
尽管是如此仓促的会面，屋大维还是在几天后自己家族的宴会上认出了恺撒。令他惊奇的是，恺撒端着金色的酒杯，从人群中向他走来时，注视的不是阿提娅或菲利普斯，而是瘦削到过于不起眼的他。  
“我们见过一面。我回到罗马的那天，你正站在路边。”恺撒稍稍俯身，温热宽厚的手掌放在他的头顶，轻轻揉搓男孩金色的发丝。  
那时的屋大维仰头与恺撒对视时从那双眼中感受到的光和热，多年后逝去的奥古斯都仍能够回忆起来。

恺撒在罗马停留的时间不长，分给他多年不曾谋面的甥孙的更是少之又少。可奥古斯都记得，在恺撒再次启程去追赶庞培之前，他们还有过几面之缘，在罗马的道路边的阴凉处，或是元老院议事厅的门口。  
时隔多年，奥古斯都也无法确定那是纯粹的巧合。或许那时的屋大维只是出于对这位舅公的好奇而装做不经意地出现在那些地方，在恺撒看到他时又表现得为这次相遇感到不可思议。  
在旁人看来他当然应该这样做。如果恺撒是这里未来的主人，引起他的注意总会带来好处。  
可对于当时的屋大维而言，与恺撒说上几句话的渴望远胜于他对未来的的打算。谁在被恺撒的目光投注后能无动于衷呢。

终于在某天傍晚，恺撒又与年少的甥孙在酒馆的门前偶遇了。屋大维还能听到门内安东尼高昂的笑声，而恺撒正用手指按着太阳穴，面色烦躁。  
看到门前的屋大维时，恺撒的表情缓和下来。  
“盖乌斯，”他走上前，“屋子里的空气让我晕眩，能陪我在外面走走吗。”  
他们并排走着，恺撒的脚步放得很慢，屋大维不难跟上。  
“我好像总能看到你在周围。”恺撒的第一句话就让屋大维感到窘迫，好像什么不可告人的行径被揭穿了，可明明他没有存见不得人的心思。  
而恺撒只是将手掌放到他的颈后安抚似的摩挲：“我有想过以后让你加入我的队伍，但你还太小啦，这一回不行，格奈乌斯是个危险的家伙。”  
恺撒在用名字称呼庞培。屋大维抬起头，他身边的恺撒正凝视着远方，好像庞培正在那个方向与他相望。  
“他在罗马的这些年，一切都好吗。”恺撒问。  
“在我的记忆中和现在没什么不同。”屋大维说，“有骚乱也有庆典。前些日子他们听说您越过了那条河，慌乱了很久，但现在也平静下来了。”  
“我跨过那条河之前，也曾犹豫良久。” 恺撒沉默了半晌才说，“明明刚过去不久，我却觉得我在河畔度过的那晚已经是多年前的事了。”  
“那是怎样的一条河呢？”屋大维问，除了罗马，他还没有去过太多地方。  
“很不起眼的河流。如果你以后有机会见到它，会对它感到失望的。”恺撒说，“即使人们现在谈之色变，当罗马的疆域越过了它，它终会被遗忘。”  
多年后的奥古斯都再次路过高卢的边境时，他想或许恺撒是对的。他险些没有认出这条他和恺撒都曾跨越的河流。它好像被掐断了源头，纤细的水流无力地挣扎着流淌，河床的石头裸露了大半。  
他想起很小的时候外祖母曾告诉他，人们会跟随神的指引来到一条河边，在那里定居繁衍，生生不息。  
卢比孔河显然没有被诸神看好，如今它连作为边境的作用也消失了。

恺撒再次回到罗马已经是一年多以后了。他举行了四次凯旋式，而死去的奥古斯都不知为何来到了这个时间点，再次成为路边的少年。  
此时的他和人群一起仰望着恺撒，而恺撒在战车上低下头与他对视，对他笑了。屋大维的心脏在雀跃，他穿过人群想要跟上那辆战车，可人潮太拥挤，恺撒的背影又一次被攒动的人影阻挡了。

4.

不过眨眼的功夫，热闹的人群不见了。他置身于一片荒野，有士兵在忙着扎营。不等他反应，有人挡在他的面前：“他叫你过去。”  
他抬头看到了布鲁图斯那张可憎的脸。即使在恺撒被杀害之前，屋大维也不愿在恺撒周围见到他，从他传闻中的身份，到恺撒有意无意对他的褒奖，都让屋大维指尖发凉。

他在不远处的树下见到了恺撒，男人一如往常热情地将手搭上他的肩。  
“听阿提娅说，之前我去阿非利加时你就想要跟着了。”  
“是的，可母亲她不希望我去。”他由着恺撒有力的手掌牵引，随他在只有连天荒草的旷野漫步。  
“你该理解她，没有哪个母亲愿意自己的孩子身处险境。”恺撒说，“其实我也在担忧，你如果不能安全回去，该怎么和她交代。”  
“可我应该和您来。”   
“是的，罗马的孩子们都会这样想。”恺撒不明缘由地叹息。那天他们走了很远的路，恺撒好像和他说了很多，又好像在自言自语。  
他说起埃及与罗马不同的风土，以后他们可以一同去感受。  
他说他希望看到和平的罗马，但从不后悔每一次因他而起的战争……  
屋大维认真地听着，那时的他只是想着当他们去亚历山德里亚的时候，可别是那个女人给他们引路。  
天色渐渐晚了，他们脚下的泥土在变得潮湿，总在吸附挽留着鞋底，让屋大维的脚步愈发沉重。  
恺撒先发觉了不对，他有些粗糙的手探上男孩的脸颊与额头，屋大维浑身都在发烫。  
“身体不舒服为什么不早说。”恺撒责怪着，扶住快要站不稳的甥孙。  
那天之后的记忆由于病痛变得混沌。屋大维只记得他是被恺撒背回营地的，他靠在男人坚实的背后，嗅到男人颈间的汗味，感受到他颈侧有力的脉搏。

恺撒命人送他回罗马休养，语气不容反驳。他也听话地没有逞强，留下来只会给恺撒增添不必要的麻烦。  
但他恢复到能够下地行走时，又不顾阿提娅的阻拦独自追到西班牙去了。他躲避着漏网的流寇，寻着恺撒的军队踏过的路想要追上他。他不想再一次只能在一旁看着恺撒与别人凯旋，他无法满足于阿非利加那份事实上与他无关的奖赏。  
终于，他们又一次在荒芜的原野相遇了。长途跋涉与战役之后的恺撒疲惫不堪，但当他看到男孩出现在面前时，灰色的眼中闪烁着久违的光亮。

可惜当屋大维赶到时，西班牙的战役已经结束了。恺撒显然看出了他的沮丧，握住他的手将他拉到了属于自己的船只，踏上归程。  
夜晚咸湿的海风爬上甲板。恺撒在船上备了葡萄酒暖身，他没有兑水就喝下去几杯。  
“盖乌斯，我知道你很想证明自己。”恺撒将脸凑近屋大维。他有些醉了，说话时酒气喷洒在近在咫尺的青年脸上，“但你不用这样着急，我希望你明白，我会为你铺一条路，你沿着它慢慢走就好。”  
不，我们没有那么多时间了。奥古斯都想这样说，但那时的屋大维还似懂非懂。他只是看着趴在桌上陷入梦境的恺撒，抬起手，指尖划过男人的嘴唇。他想着何时它们能像赞扬布鲁图斯一样夸奖自己，想着恺撒在埃及的时候是如何与那个女人亲吻……  
他慢慢靠近熟睡的恺撒，可能也被男人身上的酒味熏醉了，陷入沉睡。

他很快就醒来，在恺撒的家中。暖风从窗子吹进房间，可他浑身冰冷。他永远不会忘记，这是他最后一次见到恺撒时的场景。  
那时的他正对第二天将要启程去阿波罗尼亚满怀憧憬。他可以变得再强壮些，他在与恺撒一同出征帕提亚的时候一定不会像之前那么丢人地中途病倒了。  
“天色还早，你要再待一会儿吗？”他听见恺撒问，“无花果已经熟了，我记得你很喜欢。”  
当然，求之不得，奥古斯都在心底呐喊。我们可以一同享受这个午后，如果它永远不会过去就好了。  
但他绝望地听见年轻的自己说：“不了，我要回去为明天做个准备。”

诸神啊，难道我的罪孽比那些刺杀者更甚，才将我困在这永恒的梦魇中吗。  
他看到自己登上驶离罗马的船，看到阿波罗尼亚的星空与日出，然后在某天的午后，他见到了母亲派来送信的奴隶。那信件中的内容他本不必再看，但他还是将它展开，再让它从颤抖的双手坠落。

他蹒跚地离开，摆摆手阻止同伴跟随。他漫无目的地走着，来到了空无一人地海滩，在潮湿的沙地上步履维艰，直到冰冷的海水没过脚踝，让他清醒了些。  
他好像终于失去了力气，瘫倒在沙滩上蜷缩着。他有些困了，闭上眼之前，他看到黄昏时橘色的太阳正在海面融化。

5.

“恺撒？您还好吗？”他睁开眼时重新置身于狄斯殿堂的黑暗中。那棵榆树不见了，只有维吉尔还站在他的身边。  
“你惊动了这里的幻梦，我想他们使你陷入了梦魇。”维吉尔的眼神不无担忧，“您想起了伤心事吗？”  
屋大维看向自己的双手，那属于一个成年不久的青年。他用光滑的手背擦过脸颊，那里被热泪浸湿。他看到自己尚且没有爬上皱纹的双手，和与出发去阿波罗尼亚时一样的装束。  
“我只是想起，十八岁那年，我曾死去过一次。”

他曾妒忌着那些吸引了恺撒目光的人，庞培，布鲁图斯，甚至那个住在罗马郊外的埃及女人。  
当他从亲人的信件中知晓了恺撒的遗嘱，不顾劝阻以恺撒之名回到罗马的时候，他却再也没有机会为恺撒对他的注视欣喜了。

他眼见着曾受恺撒宽恕的人血溅神庙的台阶；他踢开匍匐在脚边追忆与恺撒过往的埃及女人，命人将那些信件付之一炬。可他感受不到丝毫悲哀或畅快。  
屋大维无法成为恺撒，就像任何人都无法成为阿波罗。  
他只是在用自己的方式，实现恺撒向他描述的那个国家，挚友或亲人都是他的阶梯与筹码。他最终成为了奥古斯都，将自己与罗马一同裹挟进大理石铸就的躯壳，成为那尊无悲无喜的雕塑。  
而十九岁的屋大维在恺撒的死讯传来的那个午后，被他从逐渐冷硬的灵魂中摒弃了。他在被命运推上战场时，在飞沙与火海中或许曾有一瞬希冀恺撒仍站在他的身前。  
但恺撒离开得太早太突然，他的生命又太曲折太漫长，时间磨灭了他的一切幻想，那个离开罗马去往阿波罗尼亚时满怀希望的屋大维，最终化作了荒魂游荡。

“所以啊，年轻的恺撒，是怎样的遗憾，让您的灵魂彷徨至今呢？”  
屋大维沉默了。他不会妄想阻止那场刺杀，是那之后的一切造就了奥古斯都。他也不愿奢望在此时此地见到恺撒，他希望恺撒真的如他告诉人民的那样，化作星辰去了天上。

他想起他在某个夜晚与安东尼相遇，对方像过去一样讥诮着他用令人不齿的手段成为了继承人，他也照例无视喝得烂醉的男人，想快些离开。  
可在与安东尼擦肩而过时，又听到男人压低声音说：“还是说，你是在惋惜那没有发生过呢？”  
他僵住了，呆立在原地，身后安东尼大笑着走远了。

“我想回到十八岁那年。”诗人面前年轻的奥古斯都最终缓缓开口，“回到我去阿波罗尼亚之前。”  
我不会在那个午后离开。我会和他坐在树下聊天，直到累了枕在他的膝上。  
我会装作睡着时在呓语，等他低头将耳朵凑到我的嘴边，告诉他，我爱他。

他终于从交错纷繁的回忆中抽身，重新注视着诗人：“维吉留斯，你真的是维吉留斯吗？”  
他所熟悉的诗人深爱着这个世界，但也离开得坦然，他应该会不回头地坐上卡隆的船，他们不会在这里相见。  
“如您所见。”维吉尔说，“是冥王的指引，让我成了您的引路者。”  
“可为什么，为什么是你？”  
诗人对着眼前的青年微笑，他手中的提灯化作银色的光，向远方蔓延：“或许我们的冥王觉得，诗人的笔下总能延伸出无限的可能吧。”

屋大维看到那光化作一道桥梁，跨过一条汹涌的河。桥的那头，尤利乌斯.恺撒正站在月桂树下。  
青年迈开双腿，逐渐加快脚步，最后飞奔到路的尽头，拥抱树下的男人。

\----------------The End------------------------


End file.
